and life is formed through music and mentalities
by azurelegance
Summary: Music meme from deviantArt. Drabbles. Characters included: Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Sapphire, Ruby, Gold, Silver, and Wally.


**A/N: Oh god I had fun writing this. You can kind of tell I wrote the first half at a different time :)**

* * *

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

_1. All Around Me- Flyleaf Characters: Platina & Pearl Twinleafshipping/_

_..._

_.._

Blonde locks invaded and controlled her thoughts. The landscape around him melted and soon the only thing she could see was the one person who made her so flustered and clumsy. Dreams became realities when she woke to a familiar sight and his memorized tone of voice. Her realities became dreams as the same process repeated every day. All around her all of the time.

* * *

_2. My Worst Nightmare- Forever the Sickest Kids Characters: Blue , Green, & Gold_

_..._

_.._

Gold knew that it was bound to happen. Try to 'tame the Blue' and get your heart ripped out of your chest and stepped on. Green always had a better chance with the wicked vixen. He tossed all the perfumes and scented lotions that was formerly placed on his dresser top into a large plastic bag. He grabbed the black bag and threw it out of the window from the second story window. He could've sworn he heard a feminine yelp when the bag reached the ground. He smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_3. 내 머리가 나빠서 (Because I'm Stupid)- SS501 Characters: Red, Blue, & Green_

...

..

He watched her go.

Because he didn't tell her, didn't do anything, he always watched from behind. Her hand intertwined with his best friend.

He should've known that she wouldn't wait for him. He always thought that there was an unspoken promise between the two of them. No matter how much the other would seem like they were not interested, the other would be there to remind him or her. He had lost to his selfish ego.

She turned around and motioned for him to join. He declined with a swift hand motion and walked the other way. Green Oak was never a third wheel.

* * *

_4. After Dark – Uverworld Characters: Green, Blue_

_..._

_.._

Green had a system.

_Avoid nuisances, difficulties, and quietly go on your way_. It worked fairly well for him in the past eleven years of his life, being, you know, the 'great professor Oak's grandkid'. You could only imagine how shocked he was to find all of these broken in just one day- _one single freaking day_. Blue smirked her cat-like smirk as she played with his auburn locks- he swiftly batted her hands away. Green frowned, placed annoyed palms in his pockets, and stalked off. Green had a system. But this time, _only this time_, would he allow his system to stray.

And Blue followed.

* * *

_5. Mass Destruction by Shoji Meguro (LMFAO PERSONA 3 MUSIC AHAHAHA) Ruby, Sapphire, Blue, Yellow, and Green._

_..._

_.._

There was a bright white. And then the music came.

BABY, BABY, BABY, BABY, BABY, BABY-

Sapphire opened her eyes. She was in this weird dungeon-like hallway and suddenly she heard Yellow's voice pierce her thoughts.

"There are four enemies! Be careful!"

Sapphire looked up at the ceiling, "...Yellow? ...Where the heck am I..?"

"You could say that again."

Sapphire turned to her left and saw none other than Green... who was now wearing a red vest with black slacks- something she'd never seen Green wear. She noted how Green wore leather gloves.

"One minute I was talking to Gramps and the next I'm next to you, Blue and Ruby over there."

Sapphire looked past Green to see Blue- in knee-high boots, an elegant blouse, and a long skirt. What surprised her the most was the rapier in her hand. Next to Blue was Ruby... in a strange getup- a black uniform. She noted how his usual beanie was lost and how he let his hair shag over his eyes. He kept his hands in his pocket with a bored-looking expression. Realizing that she was in a weird reality, Sapphire looked down at her outfit to find a dreaded pink cardigan with a super short skirt. She would've shrieked but Ruby scared her with his yelling- "PERSONA!"

(okay, I totally went overtime on this one- but this was WAYY TOO fun to write hahahaha :D. BTW, if it wasn't apparent enough, Ruby = Minato, Sapphire = Yukari, Yellow = Fuuka, Blue = Mitsuru, and Green = Akihiko)

* * *

_6.. Garden of Eden – capsule characters: Blue and Silver_

...

..

_run, damn it, run!_

Her vision was foggy as the alarm blew it's horn. The mist in the hallways was a nuisance as she ran for her dear life. Her grip on Silver's hand only grew tighter as she came across her elders- Will and Karen. She darkly muttered as they sent their pokemon after her- making her turn the other way. _There has to be an easier escape somewhere-_ she thought. Then she saw it- a small, easily concealed, latch on the metal floor just ten feet ahead. She quickly opened the door and sent Silver in first- she had to get Silver out for sure. Silver began to protest but this wasn't a time for chivalry- _"no, Silver, you go. I'll catch up in a second."_

She closed the latch and sprinted down the metal corridors, reaching the Mask of Ice's room. She smirked as she carefully but swiftly coveted two important feathers. She grinned as she leapt out of the nearby window.

* * *

_7. Kimi no Todoke by Tomofumi Tanizawa Characters: Pearl and Platina_

_..._

_.._

He smiled as he planted a kiss on the unsuspecting Platina. Her eyelashes fluttered in surprise and she stared up at Pearl's grinning face as he pulled away. It over before she even realize it began.

"W-what was that?" Platina stuttered.

But Platina never stutters. And Pearl knew that he had just won.

* * *

_8. Pieces by Red Characters: Ruby and Blue_

...

..

He shivered when he grazed her palm.

"Blue, it's freezing." Ruby pointed out.

Blue scoffed. "Yeah, so I figured."

He grimaced at her biting remark. Maybe they were stupid for even trying- they knew there was no way out. Engines roared in the distance but the two teenagers continued onwards, away from the 'utopia' , away from the caged city of ashes. They were sick of it all: the programmed personas, the arranged unities- all of it _fake_. None of it was _real. _Now they steered through desolate lands of wispy browns and cracked soils. The close to zero-visibility made the trek staggering but they had to continue forward. They had to get away from _them._

* * *

_9. Mind Reader by VersaEmerge characters: Blue and Pearl._

_..._

_.._

"Blue we shouldn't."

She knew, he didn't have to say anything. Blue smirked as he met up to his eyes. Sure, she was in a relationship with Green and sure he was dating Platina. But they knew that their friendly gatherings meant more. _She_ meant more, as did _he_.

She locked lips with the confused blonde once more and pushed him onto the sofa- of Green's apartment. Green was gone for ten minutes and that was plenty before she lost the one she truly loved again. Platina was due in fifteen and Blue knew that she needed to prove to Pearl that he loved _her_ instead of Platina.

Ten minutes passed and Green stepped into his apartment's living room with a towel over his head- "Pearl you can take a shower now."

He stared at the empty couch that showed fresh imprints.

* * *

_10. Consequence- The Notwist Characters: Wally_

...

..

Where have they all gone. He couldn't find anyone ever again. And bright white reigned his consciousness. They all abandoned him. He was alone. Forever.

..But then again, who expects the dead to be in company?

..

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, REALLY liking the Ruby/Blue one. I'm considering adding that to my Shades Of Blue, extending it of course. 3 This is actually really helpful in getting your creative juices going. Also, I have a Persona 3 one in the works 3 I'm currently on my 8th song hahaha :)**


End file.
